1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a display device, a control method for the display device, and a computer program.
2. Related Art
There has been known a method of supporting execution of a work procedure according to a scenario including information concerning the work procedure (see, for example, JP-A-2013-29985 (Patent Literature 1)). In the method described in Patent Literature 1, a work list or the like is displayed according to a scenario including an action sequence concerning details of the work procedure to support the execution of the work procedure. An execution state is displayed on a screen.
In the method described in Patent Literature 1, an operator performs work viewing the screen on which the work list or the like is displayed. In this case, the operator needs to view both of a place or a target object, which is a target of the work, and the screen. When information related to a motion of a person who performs the motion targeting the place or the object is shown to the person, the person (e.g., an operator) has to, for example, move a visual line in order to view the place or the object, which is the target of the motion, and the information related to the motion. Therefore, there is a demand for a method capable of easily showing, when the person performs the motion targeting the place or the object, the information concerning the motion to the person.